


Magic Touch

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Magic Touch

**Title:** Magic Touch  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Charlie/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Massage Parlors, alternate pairing  
 **Other Warnings:** Handjob, anal, fingering  
 **Word Count:** ~1740  
 **Summary/Description:** Now that he's back in England, Charlie Weasley's opened a massage parlor.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks so much to [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) for her suggestions and to [](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. *smooches* Any mistakes that remain are completely my own. Alternate pairing chosen in honor of Deviant's [](http://help-japan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**help_japan**](http://help-japan.dreamwidth.org/) winner. Besides, how can you go wrong with Charlie/Draco? ;) Original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/423621.html).

Charlie gently pushed his oil-slicked thumb inside Draco's arsehole, continuing to stroke Draco's thigh with his other hand.

"Enjoying your massage this week, Draco?" he asked, pulling his thumb back and pushing in again, enjoying the feel of the rim tight around his knuckle.

"Nnnggh," he heard in reply and chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He brushed his fingers over the pale skin of Draco's arse, loosening and stretching him. Draco's hips moved almost imperceptibly, but Charlie could tell he was trying to frot against the table he was lying on, his cock desperately seeking friction.

As Charlie prepared him, he thought back to their first encounter, not quite a month earlier.

***

"Draco Malfoy," Charlie said to himself as he drew his finger down his appointment schedule. "Interesting."

He had caught glimpses of Draco at some of the larger family gatherings—Teddy's wedding to Victoire the most recent example—and Charlie definitely liked what he saw. Recently divorced and rumoured to be bisexual, Charlie was very much looking forward to handling _this_ particular dragon.

Charlie had always been the one the other dragon trainers at the reserve came to when they had stiff shoulders or a knot in their hamstring after a particularly rough day. He had known just the way to work out the kinks and if they had wanted a little extra at the end, something to take the edge off, well, he had been more than happy to provide that, too.

An injury to his eyes had damaged Charlie's depth perception permanently and had meant he could no longer handle the dragons themselves. He could have stayed at the reserve but he would have been stuck at a desk job, pushing parchment. That was Charlie's idea of hell, being so close and yet so far from what he loved.

Instead he had come back to England and had opened a massage parlor off Diagon Alley, as he knew he was skilled with his hands.

The clientele were more than a little surprised to find there was hardly any magic involved, only to warm the oil or Summon a towel. For the most part, it was Charlie's 'magic' touch that worked wonders on their bodies.

From the number of new clients Charlie was getting, it seemed that satisfied customers had quickly spread word of a place where one could get a brilliant massage and something _more_ if you knew what to ask for.

The bell rang out front, indicating his client had arrived. He cracked his knuckles and then his neck, rolling his head to loosen the muscles, before stepping into the front room.

Draco was dressed in fine black robes, silver embroidery at the hem. He caught sight of Charlie and looked momentarily surprised.

"Weasley."

"I'm Charlie. Weasley is my brother." He had to laugh when Draco's façade cracked and his lips twitched.

"That he is."

"Come on back," Charlie turned and opened a door to his left, holding it open. "There are towels in the cupboard. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Thank you," Draco replied.

Charlie shut the door. He was rarely aroused by his clients, even the ones he gave extra attention, but something about Draco's elegant carriage and narrow build had him half hard already.

After five minutes had passed, he knocked and heard a muffled, "Yes?"

Charlie opened the door and stifled a sigh. Draco's pale skin was nearly flawless with a light smattering of golden hair on his legs and arms. His eyes were closed, but the crease in his brow revealed how tense he was.

Charlie knew just what to do and got to work.

Picking up a bottle of massage oil, Charlie poured a little into his palm. "Any trouble spots?"

"Lower back."

 _Of course._ That meant Charlie would have to work the muscles of Draco's arse somewhat. Shame that, he thought with a grin.

Rubbing his hands together to warm the oil, Charlie started with broad strokes, coating Draco's back with the oil, getting a feel for the skin beneath his hands. He felt more than heard Draco sigh as he moved to his shoulders, using his thumbs against the tension he found there.

He worked silently, easing Draco's muscles. He could practically see the stress melting out of him as he relaxed. Charlie moved to his legs, admiring the muscles he felt, especially in Draco's quadriceps.

"Still playing Quidditch?" he asked.

Draco said something which sounded like an affirmative, "Mmhmm."

"My son is trying out for Pride of Portree. I often trained him when he was home from Hogwarts for the summer holidays. He captained Ravenclaw for his last two years at school."

Charlie was impressed. Partly because even after all this years, he still loved Quidditch and partly because it spoke volumes that Draco let his son do what he loved.

"You must be very proud," he said softly.

"Scorpius is the best thing that ever happened to me. Helped give me a bit of perspective."

Charlie hummed his agreement then pulled his hands back. "Roll over."

Draco sat up with some difficulty—Charlie replacing the cradle under Draco's head with a pillow—and then lay on his back, one arm going up over his eyes.

"I'll need that arm later," Charlie said chuckling but started on Draco's stomach and chest. He was only slightly surprised to see a small silver hoop in Draco's left nipple and it only made him more intrigued.

Draco's stomach was flat, his chest well-shaped. He clearly did stay fit, something Charlie definitely found attractive. His broad hands couldn't help but brush across the firm plane of Draco's chest as he worked.

Moving close to Draco's groin, Charlie heard his breath hitch and noticed a telltale bulge developing under the towel.

"Perhaps," Draco said hoarsely, his skin flushing from the chest up, "that's enough for today."

"It's purely a physical reaction." Charlie didn't stop, just moved to Draco's lower legs, working his way up his thighs again. "Unless, there is something _else_ you require?"

"I _had_ heard—" Draco looked at Charlie in such a way that Charlie knew Draco had heard the reputation his massage parlour had in certain circles. Grabbing more oil for his hands, he slowly slid the towel off Draco's erection and took it firmly in hand….

***

Shaking off the memory, Charlie focused his attention back on Draco and slid his other thumb in next to the first. Draco arched his back and moaned deep in his throat. Using both thumbs to stretch him, Charlie idly wondered if Draco would enjoy fisting, but shelved the thought for another day.

One thing Charlie loved about Draco was the absolutely indecent sounds he made. Charlie hadn't realised how arousing sound was to him until he heard the breathy whimpers and sharp gasps from this incredibly desirable man. Draco was completely unashamed of his wantonness and Charlie wanted to bottle it and sell it. In lieu of that, he'd drink it up himself, reveling in the pleasure of giving pleasure to another.

However, now it was time to think of himself, his cock sending messages to his brain to fuck Draco _right now_ or there would be hell to pay. Slipping his thumbs out of Draco's loosened hole, Charlie applied oil to his cock in smooth, even strokes.

"Up on your knees," he said and climbed up onto the table behind Draco once he was in position. He lined his cock up with Draco's arsehole and plunged in, grasping his hips once he was seated. Draco's head fell forward as he panted through the burn.

Charlie gave him a few more moments before he pulled all the way out and then guided himself back in.

"Fuck, yes," Draco said as Charlie repeatedly pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. Draco's pale skin was glistening with perspiration although Charlie couldn't imagine the man ever sweated more than that.

He pushed Draco's shoulder and Draco took the hint, dropping from his hands to press his face into the pillow, deepening the angle. Charlie moaned when Draco squeezed around him, the tight perfection nearly blinding him.

Reaching underneath Draco, he took his cock in hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Draco muttered under his breath, "Harder, Weasley," and Charlie suppressed a laugh but took the hint. Adjusting his angle, he knew he'd hit Draco's prostate when he cried out and Charlie didn't look back after that, wanking him and fucking him hard, slamming his hips against the pale white arse spread out before him.

Charlie was no virgin—not by a long shot—but fucking Draco felt something like flying. The rush of adrenaline, blood pumping through his veins. He felt like he could lose himself in such an enthusiastic lover.

As his bollocks tightened, Charlie sped the hand stroking Draco's cock, eager for him to come first. Draco pushed back against him, taking him deep with every thrust before shoving back into his hand, fucking himself in Charlie's sure grip.

All at once, Draco's body stilled, the muscles in his arse clenched, and his cock pulsed in Charlie's hand, spurring Charlie to let himself go, use Draco for his pleasure; Charlie cried out as he came, white light bursting before his eyes.

Heart pounding in his chest, Charlie let out a deep sigh and pulled out, climbing off the table. Draco collapsed forward, then rolled onto his back, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath.

Charlie Summoned two towels and robes and handed Draco a set. He made himself busy putting away the oil and other towels he'd used earlier. When he looked again, Draco had pulled on the robe, his face red from exertion but relaxed. His wild hair, on the other hand, gave away the fact that he had been most thoroughly shagged.

"Shall I put you down for another appointment next week?" Charlie asked with his easy smile but Draco frowned.

"I think we may need to adjust our schedule," not quite meeting Charlie's eye when he said it. Charlie stilled. Had he gone too far somehow? He certainly hadn't done anything Draco didn't want him to.

"Oh?" he asked.

Draco looked up at him now and smirked. "I don't think we should wait until next week."

"I suppose not." Charlie grinned. "I'll just see what openings I have available tomorrow."

"What about tonight?"


End file.
